Um Verdadeiro Sonho
by chaheine
Summary: One-Shot Huddy


**O Verdadeiro Sonho**

As casas, coladas umas nas outras, passavam rapidamente pela janela fechada do banco de trás do carro. Ela ficava mais nervosa a cada metro que passava, podia sentir seu coração disparando e as boboletas de seu estômago estavam frenéticas, apertava os nós dos próprios dedos quando sentiu uma mão quente lhe segurando, percebeu que suas mãos deveriam estar geladas.

- Sua mãe sempre dizia que mãos geladas significam um coração quente – disse o homem ao lado dela com uma voz baiza e tranquila.

Cuddy olhou para o pai, sentado ali ao seu lado, tentando lhe acalmar mesmo quando ela fazia algo que ele não aprovava. Sabia o quão difícil era para ele casar sua filha mais nova, especialmente se ela fosse se casar com um homem que ele não aprovava e em uma cerimônia exclusivamente civil.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer filha? – perguntou ele preocupado

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, haviam lhe perguntado isso inúmeras vezes desde que ela anunciara o noivado. House podia não querer casar na igreja, ter as mesmas crenças que ela ou ser aprovado por sua família, na verdade ela não tinha muita certeza de que ele seria o homem certo para ela, mas sabia que queria se casar com ele, dar uma chance àquele amor que persistiu durante vinte anos.

- Sim, tenho certeza que é isso que eu quero – respondeu ela como sempre, mas dessa vez acrescentou – faz muito tempo que eu sei que é ele que eu quero.

O pai deu os ombros dando-se por vencido, o que provocou um sorriso de sua filha, seguido por um abraço e algumas lágrimas, dos dois, que foram imediatamente secas pelo lenço dele.

O carro parou. Estavam a frente do local onde o casamento se realizaria, mas ao olhar pela janela Cuddy imediatamente percebeu que havia algo errado, havia uma comoção anormal ali fora quando era para todos já estarem sentados lá dentro. Wilson, de mão dadas com Rachel, foi apresssadamente até o carro, seu olhar tinha um brilho desesperado.

- Lisa, ele ainda não chegou, você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, ok? – avisou ele tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

Mas Lisa não percebeu que ele estava nervoso, não percebeu seu pai ficando nersoso, não ouviu o que quer que Rachel dizia, o mundo ao redor dela simplesmente se apagou e tudo que ela podia sentir era a angústia dominando seu corpo, seu coração batando lentamente contra sua garganta e seus olhos se enchendo involuntariamente de lágrimas, fechou-os para evitar que as lágrimas borrassem sua maquiagem.

- Ele n-não vêm – murmurou ela baixinho

Em seguida, ainda sem abrir os olhos deixou-se dominar pela tristeza e pelo choro desesperado.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava parada diante do espelho de seu quarto, com exceção da aquiagem borrada sua imagem era perfeita. Lisa tinha o poder de ser uma noiva linda até mesmo de chorar por ter sido abandonada no altar. E isso lhe enfureceu. De nada servia ser linda se ele não estava ali para lhe dizer isso, então que fosse feia, que aquele penteado trabalhoso, com pequenas flores brancas espalhadas pelo cabelo, fosse pra o inferno junto com aquele vestido branco, tomara-que-caia de renda, que lhe moldava perfeitamente o corpo, vestido que ela escolhera porque sabia que destacava sua bunda, parte que ele tanto apreciava nela. Tomada por uma onde de fúria ela desfez o cabelo e arrancou o vestido do corpo e chorou mais e jogou o porta-retrato com a foto deles no chão e se jogou na cama soluçando.

Então sentiu uma mão quente percorrer seu corpo, uma boca beijar seu rosto, e ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome, mas olhou ao redor e não viu mais ninguém no quarto, mas a voz não parou de chamar e a mão agora tocava seu rosto.

- Lisa... Lisa... Acorda.

Cuddy abriu os olhos com dificuldade, demorou alguns segundos para se localizar e para sua visão se acostumar com a luz do quarto. Percebeu que House estava ao seu lado e secava seu rosto, mas não conseguia lembrar porque ele estava molhado, ou de onde vinha aquela solidão em seu peito.

- Você está bem? Estava chorando tão desesperada que eu achei melhor te acordar – explicou ele – o que você sonhava?

Aos poucos o sonho voltou a superfície de sua mente. E ela não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso sonolento e um murmúrio:

- Você está aqui – por algum motivo ela se sentia realmente mais aliviada agora.

- A paciente estabilizou, deixei Chase vigiando ela e vim para casa descançar – Explicou ele interpretando de modo errado o murmúrio dela – você está bem? – perguntou mais uma vez

- Estou, foi só um sonho – ele a interrogou com o olhar e ela completou – Eu sonhei que você me deixava

Sentiu um pouco de vergonha ao admitir seu sonho, todo aquele desespero por que ele tinha ido embora? Lhe parecia meio exagerado, mas repensando a força de seus sentimentos o desespero do sonho lhe parecia um pouco mais justo do que ela gostaria de admitir. House por sua vez jogou ao lado dela na cama e encarou o teto durante alguns segundos. Lisa virou de lado, ficando de frente para ele.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – interrogou curiosa

- Eu acho que não sou mais o único aqui com problemas mentais – anunciou virando o rosto para ela em seguida – estou aliviado

Cuddy soltou uma gargalhada acompanhada do riso dele e depois sentou-se para lhe dar uma travesseirada de brincadeira, house se defendeu com o braço e em um movimento rápido a abraçou derrubando-a deitada na cama outra vez, desta vez ele estava em cima dela e segurava seus braços, se abaixou para dar um beijo nela pensando que ele sim deveria estar ela estava ali vulnerável e sorrindo, parecia feliz, e ele não pode deixar de notar que ela estava feliz porque ele estava ali e notou também que ele próprio estava feliz, feliz como talvez nunca antes, tão feliz como em um sonho. Sim, aquilo sim era um sonho, o mais verdadeiro e real sonho que ele poderia ter.


End file.
